The Sounds of Angels and Demons
by rlu1
Summary: He was a wonder, really, a superhero. Otherworldly. She decided that even his name was too perfect to be true. John Harrison. - AU in which Carol Marcus and John Harrison are classmates. One-shot. Rated M to be safe.


**This short and largely fluffy/semi-smutty one-shot was inspired by a prompt that I was very flattered to receive through PM. As always, many thanks to all you amazing people who have given me wonderful encouragement and support, and who have been patient when it takes me far too long to update my work (expect some updates to my other fanfics later this week). You inspire and motivate me, and I am so grateful for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of ****_Star Trek_**** or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>She'd been watching him from afar since the very first day of classes. Perhaps watching wasn't the most accurate word – more like, she had been drooling. And how could you not? He was absolutely beautiful with jet black hair, pale porcelain skin, and piercing neon blue eyes. But it wasn't his beauty so much as his skill that captivated her – he was faster and stronger than the other students, could solve mathematical equations in a matter of mere seconds with a yawn playing across his chiseled features, and could leap across the fence in the academic quadrangle without working up a sweat. He was a wonder, really, a superhero. Otherworldly. She decided that even his name was too perfect to be true. John Harrison. The way it rolled off the tongue, how the syllables added up like a scientific equation to be solved. And right now, he was across the room from her, leaning over a Bunsen burner in a way that showed off the contours of his body just right and that sent his cheekbones into shadowy light. God, if only she could touch that elegant cheek and place her lips against –<p>

"Carol? Carol?...Miss Marcus, are you listening? I don't want to repeat the question a third time."

That's when Carol Marcus was shaken from her lustful daydreams. Every single person in the laboratory was staring at her – the students looked amused but the biology teacher looked furious. Her arms were folded across her chest in a way that revealed the utmost frustration, her jaw was set, and her eyebrows were tight. Her voice was measured but clipped as she said, "Carol, please answer my question."

Carol felt her cheeks burn and she wished so badly that she could pull her blonde hair across her face and hide behind it in golden loveliness like she used to do when she was a little girl and had believed her golden hair protected her from everything. Instead, she looked her teacher in the eye and said, "I don't know the question, ma'am."

"Excuse me?"

Carol cleared her throat uncomfortably as she repeated, "I don't know the question."

"Miss Marcus, this is the fourth time in a month that you have been distracted during my class. You of all people should realize how demanding the study of biology is. Did you not say that you wished to be a biologist?"

Carol's face was burning so harshly now that she could have sworn she had turned into a red chili pepper. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, to do so, you will need to work hard and to pay attention. You are gifted, Miss Marcus. You are brilliant. But those two traits will not help you in your studies if you do not pay attention and do not apply your skills. Class dismissed."

The room erupted with the movement of students rushing towards the small laboratory door. As Carol hurried into the hallway to drown her embarrassment in the mass of bodies, she collided with a very warm, very firm chest, and found herself looking into the smooth eyes of John Harrison. Her stomach tumbled and she had the greatest urge to run away, but she refused to be weak under his powerful gaze and so she stared right back and said, "Sorry John, I didn't see you there."

But wait…was that a glimmer of uncertainty that she saw flash across his features? He was clearing his throat with a purring rumble that came from deep in his chest, his mouth was opening and, though he always seemed so sure of himself, he hesitated for a fleeting second. Yet, in the next moment, he was once again cool and calm as ever. "No need to apologize, Carol, the fault was my own."

And with a quick smile of his pink, plump lips, John was off down the hallway, leaving Carol's heart dancing. It was ridiculous how he could set her in such a fluster and she determined that, from now on, she would have to find a spot in the lab where she could not catch sight of his infuriatingly enticing neon blue eyes and muscular form. The next day, after John took his place in the lab, she discovered a spot in the very corner which, when she stood just right, would put him out of her eye sight and where she would have to turn completely away from him to conduct any experiments or work of her own.

* * *

><p>John examined Carol's back as she leaned over her work space, her golden hair trailing delicately behind her in a braid that shone exquisitely under the laboratory lights. He watched her slender but strong hands dance animatedly as she answered a difficult question about molecular biology. From where he was standing, John was unable to see her pretty little face with her finely shaped jaw and calm, bright eyes – but, even so, John was absolutely transfixed. The curve of her hips was lovely, the dents of her knees were lovely too, her back muscles as she worked on an experiment were superb, and her confident and adamant voice induced a wave of adrenaline in him.<p>

How did he never notice her magnificence until their collision in the hallway? How did he never observe her dazzling brilliance? Well, she certainly had his attention now and he was simply smitten. His mind was normally so acutely attuned to life around him – from the air circulating in the room, to the muted noises of footsteps in the hallway, to the smells of the chemicals filling the cupboards of the laboratory, to the sharp voice of the teacher as she spouted off important information. But not anymore – now his mind could only focus on the golden-haired, captivating person mere feet away from him. He wondered what her hair would smell like, what it would feel like rippling through his firm fingers, what it might taste like against his warm tongue and how it would –

"John? For goodness sakes! John? Mr. Harrison, answer my question!"

The teacher's voice came as if from an insurmountable distance, thick and boggy and indecipherable. But slowly, ever so slowly, John found himself able to understand the words she was speaking and that these words were being uttered in a tone of total exasperation.

"John? Mr. Harrison? Mr. Harrison, are you even listening to me?"

Though his skin was white as porcelain and flawlessly pure, he could have sworn that it was burning a fretful tinge of crimson as his eyes darted to his teacher's face. He had never been caught distracted before. He was the epitome of concentration and attentive diligence. Being seen in such a flustered condition was frankly humiliating. A heavy, sour lump formed in his throat, but his teacher's expression of fury demanded a response so he said in a low whisper, "I apologize. I was not listening. It will not happen again."

Well, the teacher clucked, looked John up and down critically, shook her head, and turned back to the biology textbook that lay open on her desk.

John's cheeks continued to burn as his fellow classmates muttered to one another in astonishment at his show of weakness. His mind now whirled with disbelief at how he had allowed his thoughts to wander so far away from the class lesson – and yet, he also found the idea that a human being could captivate him in such a way to be more thrilling than disconcerting.

Then he sensed eyes on him and he looked up into the gaze of…his normally immovable heart thumped a little heavier in his chest…the gaze of Carol, who was staring at him with a mixture of desire and bewilderment so intense it was as if she was trying to dissect him and analyze each of his parts. Well, John felt something intense and pleasurable swirling in the depths of his gut, and his eyes flashed back at Carol, fiery and demanding. With the flicker of a smile, Carol turned and was out of his line of vision once again, leaning over her lab table, her golden hair throwing blinding rays of light across the room.

* * *

><p>This play of eyes and small smiles in-between experiments and equations continued for weeks until finally, one day after biology class, Carol found John leaning against the hallway wall looking flushed, bothered, and gorgeous, his chest heaving as if he was about to explode. And before she could think through what she was doing, she was pulling at the front of his tight black shirt and bringing his perfect, plump lips crashing down onto hers. When their lips met and their tastes began to mingle, the entire world around them slowed down into a blur of colour and noise. And then John groaned a deep guttural groan that sent Carol's arms into goosebumps. Never once breaking the kiss, Carol guided him gently away from the chaos of the outside world into a small broom closet all their own. And then she shut the door, and it was only her and John, John and her. Entangled against buckets and brooms and window cleaner, but they hardly noticed nor much cared.<p>

Oh John, John, John. John moaning bestially as his member grew hard against the inside of Carol's right thigh. John who tasted just the way she had always imagined, musky and deep and dangerous and thick and exciting. John, whose chest vibrated as he pulled back from the kiss to whisper in her ear, "Oh, Carol."

Carol bit his ear carefully but none too gently before whispering back, "That's Dr. Marcus to you."

She could feel him smirk playfully against her cheek. "Is it?"

"One day I will be a molecular biologist," she replied before pulling on his ear with her pearly teeth, and licking and sucking the lobe hungrily.

"I…ooohhhh….I don't doubt it… - " John replied breathlessly, his stomach clenching in pleasure and need as Carol nipped his ear with her warm, comforting mouth.

And then she pulled back and said in a serious, sweet voice, "Now shut up and kiss me again."

Well, John was only too willing to comply. Their tongues danced a hot tango, and oh goodness, he was more skilled, more capable, more forceful – in short, his kisses were better than any she had ever felt before. Oh, he was truly superior – a god, Carol was certain he had to be a god. And he was hers to touch and to explore so explore she did; her hands roamed the vast mountains and rivers and forests of his body, from the highest to the lowest regions and back again, and lingered in amazement at the excruciatingly hard, excruciatingly long length in-between his strong legs. When Carol gave his length a particularly daring squeeze and his throat emitted a volcanic eruption at the touch, they tumbled into an oblivious cacophony, a heap of fabric, of sweaty skin, of desire and need and sweet satisfaction, their moans filling the air like the sounds of angels and demons, flower petals and fire, wind and smoke, passion and greed, a scientific equation built on lust and headed for a chemical explosion.


End file.
